The Next Day
by bensons-cat-sitter
Summary: 2Doc. Drunk Murdoc puts 2D into a bad state, and finds him the next morning. Hungover and fuzzy in the head, he actually feels a little guilty of his actions for once...well, enough to take a little responsibility. CW: drinking (only mentioned), abuse, injuries. A 3rd person rp by me and Nis (@dumbkidgrownup on tumblr); I wrote 2D's POV and she Murdoc's - alternates each paragraph.


_A/N : In no way are we intending to promote/glorify abusive relationships/abuse with our writing. This is fictional, and our take on how their relationship would be realistically. Thank you for your understanding!  
_

...

The distinctive taste of vomit and cheap rum filled his mouth, additionally to the putrid stank of what smelled like a dead animal's faeces. At least that was what went on in Murdoc's head as he woke up, more or less upside down next to his bed, head pulsing, knuckles burning. He groaned long and loud before he maneuvered his body in a somewhat vertical position, because his bladder was screaming at him. He barely could see anything out of his bloodshot dry eyes, but one thing he noticed was out of place. Something which seemed to be in a lot of pain was curled up on the floor next to the bathroom door, and after blinking two times to adjust his vision to a slightly less bad blur, he could see a tuft of blue hair, and a bruised up and bleeding body attached to that. "Oh, crap..." Murdoc whispered, as his paralysed brain finally realised what he was seeing. "Seems I did a number on you, ..." he mumbled while scratching his neck. Slowly he lowered himself, still in dire need to piss though, but worry made him stop to see if he went too far this time. He pulled his singer gently at his shoulders, grumbling "Dents, are you alive...?"

2D lay still on the ground, and heard a familiar voice amongst all the pain. In too bad of a state to even consider moving right now, he had collapsed on the floor after the final blow of last night, and stayed put. Usually after Murdoc had a bad night 2D would slip into his own bedroom and leave the other in peace for the night and recover a little, but this time...this time was different. 2D hadn't received such a severe beating since the days of plastic beach...or maybe since ever. He could swear he'd never been in so much pain all over. He hadn't been able to sleep, only dozed lightly on the cold ground. Despite the events of last night, hearing Murdoc's voice and seeing him come towards 2D was the biggest wave of relief...as always, it was instant forgiveness. 'Murdoc...' 2D groaned weakly.

He couldn't suppress a relieved sigh, followed by a careful brush through the other's messed up hair. "Hey bud, sorry about yesterday there..." As he said this he could feel the awkward waves running over his back but then realised this was just his body urging him to finally pee. "bee arr bee" Murdoc exclaimed before he got up and stumbled to the bathroom where a splashing sound together with a groan of happiness could be heard.

The few seconds of a soothing caress caused 2D's spirits to lift a little already, and he closed his eyes...however he was soon furrowing his brows in disappointment when he felt the other's hand leave. He wanted to protest Murdoc leaving him, not knowing where the fuck he was going and to do what, but he was far too crippled to manage more than a singular word right now.

Returning to the mess he left last night he kneeled next to 2D again. "You could've at least stood up to wait for me. You're really rude sometimes, yunno?" When 2D didn't react to his scolding, Murdoc just shrugged. "Oh well..." with this he carefully gripped 2D around his waist to help him get on his feet. "Better get you cleaned up then.." he said as he was guiding him slowly to the bathroom. He knew he overdid it this time, so he at least wanted to make sure 2D's wounds would heal fast. They had a gig in a few days.

With as much care as he could, he sat 2D down on the toilet, while he started to fill their fairly filthy bathtub with warm water. "That should get your spirits back, ey?" he grinned at 2D.

2D teared up a little at Murdoc's kindness. It had really fucking hurt, being gripped around the waist like that, but he knew it was out of care and for the greater good. Murdoc had never given him a bath before...'mmm, thanks Muds,' 2D said weakly, welling up. 'You're the best...'

"I know I am." he replied, matter of factly, before he returned his attention to the rising water. While he stared at it his gaze caught his bloody knuckles, and a very very nasty feeling of guilt suddenly stabbed his heart. Murdoc Niccals never felt guilt, at least not for long, but he felt this time he really overdid it. He thanked Satan for 2D's forgiving nature, which suddenly filled him with a very unnatural urge to nurture him. Finally, after a few long minutes of silence, aside from the splashing of the water and occasional whimpering from his blue haired patient, Murdoc decided the bath was full enough so he turned around and asked: "Want me to undress you?" not being able to suppress a slightly perverted smile.

2D blushed at Murdoc's words...whenever Murdoc undressed him it was usually an impatient and rough tearing of clothes from his body to get to what was underneath...2D blushed a little at all those memories despite everything right now. 'P-please...' he answered, knowing he wasn't able himself right now.

"Aaaalllrighty then, up you go!" Murdoc said, slowly starting to open 2D's pants, very sad that this wasn't especially sexy right now. After he removed his jeans and knickers, he pulled his shirt from his chest to reveal 2D's usual skinny body, his ribs and hip bones protruding a little and some very big, distinct and bloody bruises all over.

Murdoc gasped a bit as he looked at the visual evidence of his angry outburst. "That's godda hurt..." he commented lamely. He guided 2D to the bathtub and gestured with his free hand for him to go inside. "C'mon, you can bring a horse to the water... etc...?"

2D inhaled sharply as Murdoc removed the clothes from his tender body. He wasn't sure what to say when Murdoc saw him and showed some rare sympathy, so he didn't say anything at all, only looked sadly down at himself. The pain felt worse when he saw the dried blood and black bruises. 2D welled up a little again and sucked in the tears best he could. 'Y-ye...' 2D responded shakily, getting into the warm water. However, as soon as his skin slipped under the surface, he yelped 'AAGH! Muds this water's really hurtin' me...'

Murdoc didn't have any of 2D's complaints. This situation was already too long and awkward, so he just pushed him down a bit more. "You're a big boy, you can do it..." he mumbled, getting a bit impatient.

He got up as fast as his dehydrated hungover body could manage to get the disinfectant from the cabinet. Wetting some toilet paper with it he started to wipe 2D's cut up face a bit, removing the dried blood. He tried to be gentle, one hand holding the younger one at his chin so he could see properly. "Hold still, dullard, I need to clean these out..."

2D breathed through his teeth as he was pushed down into the warm water. He felt comforted by the other's words though...it was just a bit of pain, he'd been through worse. And soon he'd feel better when he got used to the water.

When Murdoc took him by the chin and started dabbing at his bloody face, 2D struggled a lot more to keep his cool. 'Ow...' he muttered as this strong disinfectant stung his open wounds. He sucked in the tears pricking at his eyes though, and tried to stay as quiet and calm as he could, extremely grateful for Murdoc's care right now.

Murdoc could see how hard 2D tried to keep still, even though his treatment made him hurt once again. He could even see tears forming under the dark circles he had instead of eyes. He frowned, as he preferred to make 2D cry with his insults and not with pain. Inflicting physical pain was just too easy.

When he was content with the clean-up of his face, he threw the bloody piece of tissue behind him to go to business at the bigger bruises on 2D's chest, deciding that the water would do the trick of washing those out. He rubbed, as gently as he could around the wounds to get rid of the dried blood, revealing still bleeding pink flesh underneath it. "Great, seems I godda bandage you as well." Murdoc said, looking into 2D's face, who seemed to solely focus on not flinching at every movement and touch of him. There it was, the guilt again. Murdoc stopped for a moment, to let his hand glide into the water and gently squeezing 2D's hand, which was curled into a fist to endure the pain better. "We'll be done soon, yeh?" Murdoc reassured him, trying to sound as gentle as possible.

'K...' 2D said quietly, squeezing Murdoc's hand back weakly and giving him a soft smile. The pain was bad, but 2D was tough, and Murdoc's comfort was worth it all right now. 'Murdoc, will I look awright for dis weeks show?'

Murdoc looked at him, a bit concerned. He wasn't sure if he would, but no need to tell him that. "Suuuree, you'll be fine. And if not, they always have make-up artists around, right?" he answered, then finished cleaning up 2D's bruised body. "I'm gonna lift you up again now, brace yourself." he warned the other, before he gripped him under his arms to pull him up, having the sad wet frame of 2D standing in the water. Then he realised he didn't prepare a towel, so he turned around to look for one, hearing 2D's teeth chatter because of the cold.

'Okay...but last time I was lookin bad you told me I wasn't allowed no make-up though Muds, you said it wos bad for my skin...only on my eyes and lips you said I could...' 2D suddenly felt the cold bite at him as he was standing in the tub, naked and exposed. 'I'm freezin'' he said quietly, not wanting to complain too much lest Murdoc finally snap.

Finally holding a towel he could turn around to his patient again. "Sure, what do you think some pretty lip gloss and fake lashes will do to distract from those cuts? He wrapped 2D up, before he took his face into his hands. He did look really bad, but he was sure he was fine. Just added to his grunge aesthetics. Then, absentmindedly, he brushed over his lips with his thumb. Yes, definitely would look really pretty with some pink lip gloss. "See, now you're not cold anymore right? Let's get you to bed, faceache."

2D found himself thinking about what mental shade of lip-gloss he would have to wear to distract from THESE cuts and blows next week, as he was led by Murdoc to his bed. He was grateful for the warm towel; his shivering stopped instantly when Murdoc carefully wrapped it around him. He didn't know how to express his gratitude for all this tlc. 'Fanks Muds, it really does mean a lot to me,' 2D said softly, desperate to be in his bed by now.

Murdoc lied him down, even got an extra cushion for him. Smiling, he answered: "Anything else you want dents? Otherwise I'll get the bandages." He thought to himself how he regretted that he punched him in the face. Next time better focus on the chest area. He preferred 2D features to be as flawless as possible.

There was lots that 2D wanted, but he knew that Murdoc would scoff at anything he asked for except his dick. Although there was something he did need.. 'Jus' my painkillers,' 2D said, wincing as he adjusted himself in the comforting sheets.

"Okay, my princess shall get her meds then, hehee" Murdoc teased him, as he looked into his bedside table for the pills. After putting a few in 2D's hand, knowing he'd swallow them dry, he went out to get the bandages. He really would rather lie down and rest his hang over away, but these bruises couldn't just be left untouched. With heavy feet he finally returned with the bandages, kneeling down to patch 2D up.

"Sit up, otherwise this will take agessss!"

2D was blushing after Murdoc had used that name on him. 'K,' he complied, groaning as he sat up his aching muscles. He watched Murdoc unravelling a bandage, and wanted to thank him again, as his heart was warm and lively with the sudden nurturing acts of the other...but he didn't want to push his luck and over-do it.

Murdoc pretended like he was focussing on the fiddly bandages, but his eyes, as sleep-deprived as they may be, couldn't oversee the very obvious pink colour 2D's face had, even though it was almost pitch black in his room. Some of the perks of being a creature of the night, Murdoc thought to himself grinning shortly.

Slowly he started to wrap the thin fabric around 2D's open wounds on his chest. He couldn't help himself to touch him a little more than necessary, rubbing over the younger one's protruding ribcage, running his thumb over his ticklish spot at his waist, pushing a little against the wounds which already were covered with the bandages, to make 2D flinch. He made eye contact with him, before he said: "Better now, dents?"

2D gritted his teeth and flinched a little as Murdoc's hands were all over him, wrapping him up in the bandages. He blushed yet breathed sharply at the contact...it was painful, but it was Murdoc's touch. Something about the way the other touched him felt a little excessive. 'B-better,' 2D responded, trying to get himself together. He couldn't believe he was still so easily flustered by the other even in so much pain. 'Thank you Muds.'

Murdoc purred satisfied. "That's alright." he grinned, before he started to roll the short rest of the bandage with some cotton on a nasty open wound on 2D's head, being a bit more gentle this time. When he was done, he just kneeled next to the bed, watching the flustered guy on the bed, obviously not sure what to do now. "Anything else you need? Water? Cocaine? A blow job?" Murdoc said, giggling at his hilarious joke. As if he would ever bring 2D water.

2D hoped his blush wasn't visible as Murdoc got so close to his face. 'Shuddup Murdoc,' he said grouchily, not liking being laughed at when he was in so much pain. Well, drugs and sex always sounded good, but he didn't feel too sexy right now with the pounding headache and bashed muscles.

"Make me..." Murdoc whispered into 2D's ear, before he bit his earlobe, all the while pushing the taller one on the bed. He propped himself up on his arms, to look down on the lying boy underneath him. He really wanted a go right about now, but he felt he put 2D through too much already so he held himself back. Some good old internet porn should do the trick as well. Or... perhaps just some sleep, as he didn't feel he would have it in himself to pump one out as soon as he returned to his own bedroom. "Get some rest, dullard." he mumbled, before he scrambled out of the sheets, feeling a bit lonely as he was about to leave 2D's room.

'Ow Murdoc!' 2D complained when his ear was bitten, turning a light shade of pink as he secretly enjoyed it. Murdoc leaned over him and stared into his eyes, and 2D felt the semi hard-on brushing against his thighs. It made him feel a little hot and bothered, and Murdoc's raspy voice wasn't helping anything. He was mildly disappointed when the closeness ended and Murdoc stood up, despite feeling so gross and dead right now. 'Please stay, Muds,' 2D said timidly, anticipating the laughter or anger...he didn't care if Murdoc flipped it out though, it was worth the chance.

His heart dropped a bit, as he really didn't expect this answer, or any answer at all. For a split second he was contemplating on pretending he didn't hear it, but this lonely feeling which had crept around him betrayed his honour. He turned, around, trying to put on a condescending face, not knowing if he was convincing while he did it. "Haaaah, 2D, whatever shall I do with you..." he sighed, half-assed overdramatic, if you could even call it that. He shoved down his pants, gestured for 2D to make some room and slipped under the sheets, letting the younger one rest on his chest. He laid his hand over his shoulder as if by accident and squeezed him a little. Being so close to 2D's warm body, being in the dark with him, and being really, really exhausted did the better of him and he drifted off into slumber without saying another word.

2D felt a wave of relief at Murdoc's mild reaction. His spirits lifted as he felt the comforting warmth of the others' body against his, sliding into the comfy sheets. 2D settled down on Murdoc's chest happily, inhaling the familiar scent and listening to the other's heart. This made up for yesterday for sure.


End file.
